


'gorgeous... what does it mean?'

by graceeey



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceeey/pseuds/graceeey
Summary: 'Sorry, can you.. s-say that again...? Sal?"I asked, I had to make sure that I wasn't hearing Sal wrong. Sal, without thinking, he stared at the rose he was holding for a while before pressing the wilting flower against his bare forehead. Petals from the rose that couldn't hold on any longer fell onto the grass below us, and Sal merely watched. He moved the flower away from his face as he faced me once again,'Please... Teach me what that word means....' Sal said, his voice light and soft, which caused my heart to pang even more than it previously had.'Sal...'----A fan fiction in which the reader finds out that Sal doesn't know what the word gorgeous means and what emotion it holds.Heavily inspired by the anime Violet Evergarden.----
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	'gorgeous... what does it mean?'

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL TERMS:  
> Y/N -  
> Your Name
> 
> N/N -  
> NickName  
> (if you do not have a nickname, replace this with your name)
> 
> S/C -  
> Your Skin Colour
> 
> E/C -  
> Eye Colour
> 
> (H/C) -  
> Hair Colour
> 
> (H/L) -  
> Hair Length
> 
> \----
> 
> NOTICE:  
> No pronouns for reader are mentioned. This fanfic was made for the intention of being inclusive of everyone of every gender identity. If you do see 'they' (referring to the reader) in the fan fiction, simply replace those with your preferred pronouns. If you do not like that, then please, read another fan fiction.

Sal Fisher.

When I say that name, it reminds me of the boy to whom I hold dear to me. It would be an understatement to say that I liked the boy, because in reality, the feelings I had for him are immeasurable, hell, even saying his name out loud gives me pleasure and rolls off the tongue with ease. Sal and I have been dating for around 2 months now and we have been friends ever since I was a 13. We pretty much grew up together and I practically lived with him at this point seen as we were both of age and we were inseparable- both as a couple and as best friends. we were a fairly new couple and it was hard for us to adjust to the sudden lifestyle of showing affection toward one another, so we took it slow. There was the occasional date every now and again, but we never really held hands or anything of the sort- mostly because we just simply weren't ready for that yet.

I remember one occasion where in which he invited me out on a date himself, which was a weird turn of events. He asked me out to the markets that happened every weekend during the summer months of the year, more notably during June when there's the most traffic. I closed my eyes and sighed as I sat on my bed, 'remember...'

* * *

**June 15, 1995 - 3:15pm**

_I shoved my hands in the pockets of my (F/C) jacket as i stood in a market with wondering children, teenagers and adults, all wearing normal attire as they walked past Sal and I. The market was near the Addison Apartments which was convenient for us both seen as we did live in the cursed apartment. Sal had asked me out on a date today, a strange change of events but I (obviously) said yes and encouraged him to ask me out on more dates. I watched the crowd with timid eyes, careful not to stare at the people who i knew would get mad at me for staring._

_"Y/N" Sal said to me, his blue eyes were concentrated on me with a hand on his heart, he gripped at his shirt as he looked down at a brooch that was similarly coloured to that of my eye colour. The (E/C) brooch reflected into his eyes, which made him all the more beautiful despite his prosthetic. I walked over beside him as I looked at the brooch myself, he looked at me and I looked at him. we both made eye contact as Sal pointed at the brooch,_

_"Your eyes... Y/N.. It's coloured like.. Your eyes" He pointed out. My cheeks tingled with a burning sensation that I wanted to stop myself, but the effort would prove itself wasted if i had tried to stop the pink blooming across my (S/C) face. There was a brief moment of silence between us where we both just.. stared at each other. Sal soon after we fell into silence narrowed his eyes and looked elsewhere, obviously bored and embarrassed since he thought i didn't get what he had said,_

_"Never mind... You probably don't get it anyway" He mumbled as he took my hand and dragged me away from where the brooch laid. After a couple seconds of debating what to do, I pulled Sal's arm so then he stumbled backward into me and stopped walking. Sal gasped as he held onto his mask and fell back into me,_

_"Stop walking Sal! I know what you meant with the brooch." I said, he looked up at me and sighed, he opened his mouth to speak and before he could speak, I was quick to hush him with a finger on his prosthetic where his lips would be. I smiled sheepishly as I bowed my head and thought more about the brooch that he had compared my eyes to,_

_"It is a gorgeous brooch, thank you" I said, flustered as his eyes shone a little brighter, I looked toward him to see that he seemed to be in deep thought,_

_'gorgeous...' he mumbled under his breath as I laughed a little and snapped him back to his senses,_

_"Yeah, gorgeous! I appreciate that." I said as I squeezed his hand that I was still holding, upon realising this, he snatched his hand from where i was holding it. I laughed a little as I tugged on Sal's sleeve,_

_"It's getting late, we should be getting home, Sally Face" I said to him, he rolled his eyes as he spoke with what I assumed to be a smile beneath his prosthetic,_

_"Yeah, yeah, ok mum. Les go." He replied, I snickered as I stuck by his side and walked back to Addison Apartments._

* * *

Those were the early signs of it. Within our first month of dating, we got to know a lot more about each other than we did during our many years of knowing each other, it just so happens that one of those facts was that Sal didn't know adjectives that would commonly describe someone as beautiful or pretty. It made sense, seen as little to no people knew what lay under his mask, but it never failed to make me frown whenever I thought about it.

I closed the door behind me as I walked out of my dad and I's room in the apartment, we lived on the same floor as Sal so it was easier for us to see each other. I walked over to room 402 and raised my hand to knock on the door, however instead I was greeted with a masked face opening the door. I flinched backward and stared at the masked boy who was standing there, he had his blue hair down and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with maroon coloured ripped leggings. He also wore a prosthetic mask that was coloured purple on one side and white on the other, there was a crack on it so he placed tape in between the crack.

"Sal?" I asked, unsure of who it was, I heard a snicker from the blue haired boy as he nodded,

"Y/N" he replied as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, I blushed a little as I scanned the boy up and down,

"What happened to the pigtails?" I asked as I stared at him, he shrugged

"I wanted to try out something new today, what's the matter with it?" He replied, I shook my head and chuckled,

"Nothin, just not used to seeing you like this" I said, Sal got off from the doorframe, he walked out and shut the door behind him,

"Fair enough." He replied, I snickered as I crossed my arms,

"What are you? The door or somethin'? I almost knocked on your prosthetic" I said as I flicked his prosthetic mask as lightly as I could, Sal laughed and messed up my (H/L) hair,

"Shut up you, now where're we heading?" He asked as we walked down the hallway and went to the elevator, I put a keycard in that Sal gave to me a while back and I chose the basement level.

"Outside for once" I replied, Sal let out a hardy chuckle as he looked over at me,

"Sounds nice, you said you wanted to give me something?" He inquired, I nodded and held out a small, brown, wooden box in my right hand, Sal let out a gasp as he reached out to touch it, I snatched it away before Sal and I shook my head.

"Patience, my Sally Face" I said, Sal groaned and he crossed his arms at what I said and faced the elevator doors as they opened. I winked at the frustrated boy and I walked out of the elevator, Sal followed close behind. Larry and Lisa weren't at home, so I asked Larry for permission to go through his house to get to the back of the apartment and, if we needed, if it was okay to use the treehouse. I remember Larry saying _'go on dude, you do you'_. 

We made our way through Larry's house and outside the back of Addison apartment, I sat down on my knees when we were a good ways away from Addison hotel and I looked up at Sal.

"Sit" I instructed as I patted a spot next to me and smiled sweetly up at the boy, he sat where I told him to on, his knees as well, and looked over at me.

"So, are you gonna give it to me now?" he asked, I laughed and I nodded, I took the box from beside me and caressed it, Sal was extremely impatient, so much so that sometimes it was insufferable. He looked at me with wide eyes and what I thought would be a smile on his face. Earlier in our relationship, he did willingly show me his face, I still remember it like it had happened yesterday. Ever since then, when we were alone, he'd take off his mask despite how vulnerable and small it made him feel. I smiled at the boy and put a hand on his mask,

"Is it okay if you take this off? I love seeing your face, Sal, you don't have to take it off, though" I said, he let out a sigh as he nodded, he started to shake a little which I took notice of. He silently reached behind his head as he undid the buckles at the back and took off his mask. He set it to the side and gazed at me. I pressed a kiss against his cheek as I smiled at him,

"You're very pretty, Sal" I mentioned, his face turned pink as he looked at the floor,

"Im still kinda insecure about it though.. It'll take a lot of getting used to but I can trust you" He replied, he looked up at me and smiled sheepishly,

"Thank you, Y/N, I appreciate that" he said in a weak voice, I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, he froze up a little as he wrapped his arms weakly around my torso and squeezed a little bit. The hug was warm, and it felt really nice. Moments of slight intimacy like these that Sal and I shared are the reason why we didn't do it much, just so then we could savour the moments we had together a bit longer. I eventually pulled away and extended the box towards him, he stared at it and looked up at me and then down at the box, his face still red from the moment we had just shared.

"For you" I said as I waved the box around to gain his attention, his face turned a little red as he mumbled 'oh.. right' and took the box from my hand. I chuckled a little as I shuffled a bit closer to see his reaction as to what was in the wooden box. After a moment of hesitation, he lifted the lid off of the box and set it aside, his eyes laid upon what was in the box as they turned into the size of sauce pans. Tears brimmed the lids of his eyes and he took out the (E/C) brooch that was inside of the box. He looked at me and gestured towards the brooch,

"I-is this-" He asked as I cut him off,

"Yeah.. The brooch you compared to my eyes at the market a while ago. You seemed mesmerised by it and I couldn't help myself" I said, He looked at the brooch once again and held it up to his forehead with a smile on his face,

"T-thank you.. Y/N.." He said, tears fell down his cheeks as he gripped harder onto the beautiful (E/C) brooch. He put the brooch back in the box as he took a wilting rose out of his pocket, he sighed,

"I remember that day, and I remember the words you spoke... There was one that stood out to me the most, and that was gorgeous" He looked over at me and tucked some of the stray (H/C) locks that had fallen out of my (ear / hair clip) previously,

"You called the brooch gorgeous.. But, I fail to understand what that word means.." Sal said, I gasped as my eyes started to brim with tears that when I blinked, rolled down my cheeks and fell onto the grass below. The feeling of dread hit me like a truck going down a highway at 1000 miles an hour. I whipped my head around to the blue haired boy who sat beside me, my eyes were wide and my (S/C) cheeks were almost pale with shock,

'Sorry, can you.. s-say that again...? Sal?" I asked, I had to make sure that I wasn't hearing Sal wrong. Sal, without thinking, picked up the wilting red rose that I had just put down. He stared at it for a while before pressing the wilting flower against his purple and white prosthetic mask which posed as a barrier between him and I. Petals from the rose that couldn't hold on any longer fell onto the grass below us, and Sal merely watched. He moved the flower away from his face as he faced me once again,

'Please... Teach me what that word means....' Sal said, his voice light and soft, which caused my heart to pang even more than it previously had.

'Sal...' I said, dragging out the 'a'. His stare was helpless and he didn't seem to know what was wrong. I sighed and adjusted my sitting position so then I was sitting in front of him. I took one of his pale hands in both of mine and caressed it. He looked up at me and tilted his head a little, I let his hand go as I raised my arm and pointed to the sky, painted all sorts of hues as the sun was setting,

"What's this, Sal?" I asked, he looked to where I was pointing and looked back at me,

"The sky?" He replied, answering my question. I looked back at him and nodded,

"Right! How would you describe it" I said, looking at him, he looked back at the sky once again and studied it,

"I- it's uh- it's really pretty?" He replied once again, I smiled and nodded and he peered back at me, I pointed to the box that held the brooch inside of it,

"How would you describe the item in the box, Sal?" I inquired, he furrowed his eyebrows, I could tell he was getting frustrated,

"Pretty." He said, there were no signs of hesitation in his voice this time, seeing if I wanted a different answer, I simply smirked and nodded,

"Although blunt, yes, it is pretty" I said, he rolled his eyes and stared straight at me,

"What's the point of thi-" He spoke, but before he could finish his sentence, I pointed at him. Due to surprise, something got caught in his throat and he started to cough, I laughed as I patted him on the back. After the fit of coughs he had just had, I went back to pointing at him,

"How would you describe yourself, Sal" I asked, his face turned red as he stared at my pointed finger. After too long of waiting for him to say something, I smiled sweetly,

"I'd describe you as gorgeous, or what you understand, pretty" I said, he nodded, understand what I was saying. I lowered my hand and crossed my arms as I stared at the boy in front of me. His face turned a little pink as he lifted up his arm to point at me,

"So... That means you'd be gorgeous?" He asked as he leaned a little closer in, I smiled as my face turned a little pink,

"Cause.. Whenever I look at you, I don't feel alone anymore" He explained, leaning dangerously close to me,

"Whenever you look at me, my heart races and I see a future.. a future with you in it" Sal whispered against my lips, his indigo eyes staring into my (E/C) eyes. We were both extremely close to each other and Sal seemed to know this, however, he didn't flinch back. He didn't get impatient and look away, he stayed where he was. I knew what he wanted, but I was too scared to do anything but sit there.

"Y/N... I know it's taken a while for me to kiss you or hold your hand, and I'm sorry. I know there were moments where you wanted to kiss me, where you wanted to hold my hand and know I was really there. I felt it too, I really, really did." He explained, he pressed his forehead against mine with his eyes closed as he opened his eyes once again and tucked some hair behind my ear,

"I hope that I can make up for that.. Y/N, can I try something?" He asked with confidence dripping like goo from his words, I nodded

"Go ahead, Sal. I trust you" I replied, he nodded and he closed his eyes.

He hesitated for a bit, the silence was killing me as much it was him. Sal, of course, got impatient and harshly pressed his lips against mine, it was brief and quick, the movement was so fast I couldn't seem to process it. Before I knew it, the sensation of Sal's lips on mine was gone, and I had hardly felt it. He didn't seem quite satisfied, and nor did I, so he rolled his eyes and gently pressed his lips on mine again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer to him, we were both on our knees so it didn't really matter. The kiss was passionate and, as cheesy as it sounds, full of whatever unspoken love we both had for each other that we hadn't acted on for what I presumed was years. We both eventually pulled away, we were practically out of breath and my knees throbbed. 

Though breathless, Sal managed to say something to break the somewhat painful silence of our heavy breathing,

"I love you.. Y/N, I love you so fucking much that it hurts" He said, I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek with a wide smile,

"I love you too, Sal. You're the world to me" I replied, as he got up from where he was kneeling, I grabbed his prosthetic mask he almost left behind. Sal put his hand out for me to take, which I took, and he helped me get up. He pulled me forward so then I fell into him and he wrapped his arms around my torso as he stared into my eyes,

"You're my world too, Y/N" He replied. He pressed a kiss to my lips as he pulled away and stole his prosthetic back. I straightened myself up and he put his prosthetic back on,

"Say.. uh Y/N" He said, I looked over at him and nodded,

"Yeah?" I replied,

"Two things" He mentioned,

"One, will you take me as your boyfriend?" Sal asked, I nodded and smiled widely,

"Of course, only if you'll take me as your significant other" I replied with a smirk on my face, he chuckled and nodded,

"Why do you think Im asking if i wouldn't be?" He asked me, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head,

"Go on?" I asked,

"Is it okay if you stay the night with me- or visa versa?" He asked with a sheepish smile on his face, I nodded as I pointed over to the treehouse,

"Larry said we can borrow the treehouse for the night.. We could use that? Y'know.. somewhere without our parents" I said, hinting at something as a joke, he laughed and nodded,

"I'll race ya" he challenged, I laughed as I nodded,

"Game on, loser." I replied, agreeing to his challenge. We both bolted for the treehouse with smiles on our faces from what had just previously taken place. As I raced with my new found boyfriend, everything felt as if it were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading my fic. I wrote another fan fic called 'sally's face' at 2am. It's a train wreck, but I love it.
> 
> this one took 2 days to write, and it was heavily inspired off of Violet Evergarden, in fact, the brooch scene in this fic was very much so inspired by that beautiful anime. I had always thought that it would be cool to write something about Sal never really knowing what heavy words like gorgeous or beautiful meant seen as he never got called that himself. I imagine that he'd know what pretty meant, but he only just grasped the idea of the word haha.
> 
> I do have another idea for a fan fic in mind, I saw it on tumblr the other day and it was such a good idea I couldn't pass up on the opportunity to write something for it! so with all that said, hopefully I will have another fic out in the coming days. but until then, thank you for reading! please leave a kudos if you enjoyed my work! a kudos really does go a long way to support my work <3 have a happy holidays!


End file.
